The secret she kept
by noonewillbelieveyou
Summary: Ava is a 6th yr student at Hogwarts but she is just now entering and being sorted into a house. Odd? Shes on special assignment by the headmaster himself. Rated M for lang. and future content
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night, the sky was cloudier than normal and a strange vibe was in the air. This was the night that Ava Wilde arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. The people inside were awaiting her arrival, this included Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Mad Eye Moody. A broom settled down a block from the home, Ava had landed from a long ride from America. She walks with her luggage in hand and broom in the other avoiding eye contact with anyone outside. Three knocks and she was in the door.

Molly- My dear you must be tired, such a long journey.

Moody- Did anyone follow you? Hmm? How can we trust her Dumbledore?

He gave her a look up and down with his magic eye and she felt it look into her soul, sort to speak.  
Sirius had never seen anyone like her, her auburn hair that curled to her middle back, striking blue eyes and legs that go on for miles. This was the girl he was in love with. Ava turned her head and dropped everything. This is the man she was in love with. His dark curly hair, sunken eyes that had seen so much, and arms that had held her so many months ago. And as if time stood still she ran into the man of her dreams arms and held him for what seemed like only moments.  
Moody- As much as I love to see a reunion of two lovers we need to get down to business.  
Sirius- Sorry sir, I just-  
He left the sentence unfinished and just grabbed Ava's hand. This is the girl he had become so close to two seasons ago. A friend of his godsons, and a powerful witch that could make even Hermione envious.  
They all move to the dining room where they sit at a large table that could sit 20. Sirius moves the chair out for Ava, Molly notices and clears her throat. Arthur didn't get the hint. They all turn their attention to Dumbledore who was going to inform them on their new task at hand.  
Dumbledore- It has come to my attention that the ministry is going to be bringing back some old forgotten laws, such as a former prisoner cannot own a wand, which means Sirius you may need to think about buying a backup. This may not seem like a big deal, as the kids say it but if they are enforcing this then it means they have been receiving threats.  
Moody- I don't see how a little threatin' could scare the big ol' minster.  
As the adults started to bicker Ava stared down at her hand, entangled with the man she loved.  
Ava- [_How could I have been gone for so long? I missed him so much, Sirius if only I could tell you the truth. Would you still love me?_]  
Molly- That's enough, everyone is tired. Off to bed. I mean it. We will discuss this in the morning.  
To not scorn a woman they did as they were told, even Dumbledore. But before Ava could exit the room she felt a tug on the back of her shirt. It was Moody.  
Moody- Listen dearie I am not as stupid as the others I know your secret; I know why you were gone. You think I can't smell it, the stench of betrayal. I know whose company you keep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Early in the morning the sun is shining through the dusty old purple curtains that hung in Ava's room. She groaned and pulled her blanket over her head.  
Ava- Why is it morning already? _[Just moments ago I was sneaking into the den to see Sirius. *sigh* Sirius, he is so….so….]  
_Moody- Wake up, Remus has called for a meeting of the order.  
Dragging herself out of bed and waiting for Moody to exit Ava grabbed her yoga pants and made her way down the stairs. Seems she missed the memo of get dressed for the day, her outfit of an oversized band tee and yoga pants seemed too casual for everyone else's attire, or maybe just too American.  
Remus- Thank you for joining us, now as we have all discussed Ava is to be attending Hogwarts this coming year, she is going to be a transfer from an American sister school that Hogwarts has. Now Ava, you will be sorted but start at a 6th year, because of your age and magical knowledge. Mrs. Weasley has been kind enough to invite you to go shopping with her family and she will help you prepare.  
Glancing at Molly, Ava gave a kind smile, a way for saying thank you without having to actually speak. Remus continues speaking about other things which did not concern Ava, when a loud bang is heard of the front yard.  
Sirius- Stay here, I'll check it out.  
He gave one look to Ava and had his wand at the ready, just in case. The order sits in the den awaiting their members return.  
Ginny- MUM!  
The group leaps out of their seats and runs to the frightened girls shriek. But what they saw they couldn't believe. Sirius was down in the street and two death eaters stood in their mask and cloaks.  
Moody- Don't leave this house. They don't know Harry is here and we have to keep it that way,  
Ava- We have to do something they are going to kill him  
Remus- Sirius is a strong wizard two death eaters are no match for him.  
Without even thinking Ava pushed out of the crowd hidden inside and ran to the man she loved, no wand, no idea on what she was doing. The two death eaters just stood there. One drew his wand but before they could cast a spell the other stopped him and reached for Ava, with a grasp on her shirt he pulled her in. Sirius leaped up cursed the death eater for touching his woman. The two death eaters apperated away.  
Molly- What the bloody devil was that? Why did he grab her?  
Moody- Erhmmm, just stay inside we are no longer safe.  
Three days pass since the attack. No one looks Ava in the eye, Harry, Ron, and Hermione won't talk to her unless needed and Sirius just keeps asking her if she knows why they wanted her. But she can't tell him. She can't tell anyone. _[ Everyone is ignoring me, what did I do? Is it cause I didn't stay inside? Well I couldn't let them just kill him. Ugh Merlin what do I do?]_ Tears fill her eyes as she sits on her bed. A knock sounded on her door, "Come in.", it was Sirius.  
Sirius- Hello darling.  
He looked at her the same way he did the first time she and he had ever met. As if she put the stars in the sky for him.

Ava- Hey,  
Sirius- look I know I have been asking a lot of questions but I want you to know Im not questioning your loyalty to me or the order or Dumbledore or anything. I just am curious.  
Shutting the door behind him looking down at the floor, he proceeded to sit next to her on her bed.  
Sirius- You mean a lot to me Ava, I want you to know that.  
Ava- I know that (she said smiling and grabbing his hand.)  
Sirius- Good. I want you to know how much I love you and having to send you to a boarding school with a lot of other BOYS is not something I am looking forward to. ( He turn towards her and looked deep into her eyes, she broke the stare and started to blush.) _[ This woman is driving me crazy, did I just tell her I love her? I have never loved anyone. But she brings this animal out in me. Her eyes that shine like diamonds under the light, her body that could make a goddess jealous, I need to have her, all of her.]_  
He stopped talking and began to kiss her. Slowly pushing her backwards onto her bed they laid there embraced in each other as if this were their last few moments together.  
Ava- Sirius, we can't do this, there are people here.  
Sirius- This room has a sound proof charm on it and they can't unlock the door. This is also MY house.  
She could not deny her want for this man. She grabbed his face and pulled him closer, he was on top of her and they began to remove each other's clothing. He took no time in removing the yoga pants off of his beloved and she had no shame is removing his shirt. They let their hands explore each others body and he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him, she let out a soft moan and he started kissing her neck down to her collar bone,  
Ava- Sirius, stop messing around.  
She did not like being teased. He liked teasing her. He stopped kissing her and grabbed her underwear with both hands and pulled them off. Exposing her lower half to him he removed his under wear and began kissing her again. Reaching around back he went to undo her bra, having difficulties she let out a little chuckle and helped him out. Things went back to the way they were, he ran his fingers along her side feeling the baby hairs along her side giving her goose bumps.  
Sirius- Ava I am going to make you mine forever.  
He said while entering her with a thrust. She let out a soft shriek. It was a fantastic feeling being together like this again. She grabbed the sheets as he began to pump in and out. There's a knock at the door.  
Harry- Ava have you seen Sirius? Dumbledore's here we need to discuss your Hogwarts schedule.

Ava- Fuck! Sirius, stop we gotta go.  
She jumped up and he stayed face down depressed.  
Ava- Sirius come on,  
Sirius- But Avaaaaaaa. Ugh fine.  
They both started getting dressed. She left the pants and tank top on the floor and just grabbed a black tank dress from her closet that clung to her body like it was painted on. Sirius couldn't look away watching her get dressed. He stood there naked and she began to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The crowd gathered in the house to prepare for their day. As the students all got ready for their day full of shopping, the adults lounged around the kitchen drinking their coffee and eating a lovely breakfast that Molly had spent an hour making.  
Molly- Kids please come down here and eat, I did not spend an hour slaving over a hot wand and stove to have it gone to waste.  
All the students ran down and sat around the table.  
Molly- Ronald where is Ava?  
Ron- why are you asking me? I don't know she's probably still keeping cozy around Sirius.  
Hermione- RONLAD! How dare you speak of her that way? Sure Sirius is a bit older than her, it doesn't mean they are just having a fling.  
Ron- that's all rather lovely herm, but it's not what I meant.  
Molly- Quite down, she should be down soon.  
Ava was indeed still in bed but it was not cuddling next to her beloved, no it was under the blanket holding her stuffed bear that Sirius had won for her last summer at the Quidditch World Cup. You see they had got in a very big argument last night. She was heartbroken and he was gone. No one had the slightest idea on where he was or that he had even left besides Ava.  
Ava-[_Time to wake up. Ugh Sirius where are you?!]_  
Getting out of bed and grabbing some shorts and a red v-neck she unlocked her door making her way down the stairs she passed his room, Sirius', stopping by the door and looking in she sees nothing but a bed and wardrobe. She took a moment to just stare. Hoping maybe he would pop out from behind the door to scare her like he used to. But Ava knew, he wasn't behind the door. Sirius left. He was too distraught from their fight. No one knew what this fight was about, except Dumbledore. Late last night he went to Ava's room.  
_Flash back to last night  
_Dumbledore- Ava, you are a bright young witch. And we are pleased you have decided to go along with the Order to defeat you know who. But if this is going to work you have to seduce the young Malfoy boy into thinking you are at his whim. You know that, we spoke of this before.  
Ava stared blankly at her feet, this is what she signed up for two years ago. She knew what she was getting herself into. She studied the Malfoy family.  
Ava- I know professor. I have got this taken care of-  
Dumbledore- I am glad you do my dear, but don't take this family lightly. They are a dangerous breed.  
Ava- Yes sir.  
Dumbledore left Ava to her thoughts but without even a five minute in between Mad eye Moody came into her room.  
Moody- Listen girl, I know your secret. And I know I am the only one who does.  
Ava- _[ What is he talking about? Could he….? No, she hadn't breathed a word of it to anyone. Not even Sirius, Alright Ava you got this! Call his bluff] _What secret?  
Moody- Don't play coy with me dear. I know who you are. You are the devils daughter. The child of Voldermort.  
He whispered in her ear. That one sentence sent a shiver down her spine. She clutched her wand to her side. _[ How did he find out? Is he going to tell anyone?] _  
Ava- How did you find out?  
She said in a cold dry tone. Not making eye contact she stared at the door.  
Moody- You don't think I know a death eater scared? I saw the way they looked at you when you so noble-y went to save Sirius. That is when I knew you weren't the little American girl you said you were.  
Ava- What do you want?  
Moody- Nothing. Just know darling if you mess this up or let anyone know of our little conversation, well you will find out just why they call me mad.  
And with that he left.  
Sirius entered her room.  
Sirius- What was that about Darling?  
Ava trying to hold back tears just let it out. She started crying and without a thought Sirius shut the door and went to her side.  
He held her for what seemed like hours. She knew she couldn't lie anymore. Not to him.  
Ava- Sirius…there is something I have to tell you. And when I do please don't over react, or leave.  
Sirius- What is it my dear? _[ what is going on? What did moody say?]_  
Ava- The other day when the death eaters attacked…and they stopped hurting you when I walked out. Is because, well…I have power over them.  
Sirius- You are making no sense love.  
Ava- *With a giant gulp* Voldermort is my father.  
Sirius- * His arms dropped and it was like a stab in the heart to hear.* What? I don't under-. What?  
Your father? Your FATHER! He killed my best friends and almost my god child. Why did you hide this?  
His tone grew louder and louder as he got angrier.  
Ava- Sirius you said you wouldn't over react.  
Sirius- How can I keep calm Ava?! You lied to me.  
Ava- I didn't. *tears now streaming down her face* I swear I didn't lie I just left that information out.  
Sirius- You betrayed us. How do I know you aren't telling you know who our location? Or that Harry is here? You are putting us all in danger and I don't want you in my house.  
Ava- Sirius please, I didn't do this to hurt you.  
Dumbledore walks into the room and everyone just gets quiet.  
Dumbledore- Now Sirius we both know Ava can not leave the house unless she has an escort. I know who her father was and that is why we need her so badly. She can infiltrate the other side very easily.  
Sirius- Well I am not staying in the same some as that girl.  
Sirius left the house without saying goodbye to anyone.  
_end of flash back.  
_


End file.
